Never Grow Up
by you-are-the-lucky-1
Summary: Everyone has to grow up eventually, but even though Wendy has, her mind has never accepted it. The night before Wendy's 16th birthday. She is surprised by the only thing she wished for.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

I've always been a fan of Peter Pan and Wendy. So here are some more stories for the pair I love to ship.

Chapter 1

Quite some time has passed since the last time I saw Peter. Everyday my brothers were changing and forgetting, but not me. I guess I was changing appearance wise, but how I dreamt stayed the same. I promised not to grow up, to wait for him. But time had other plans.

One day I had to leave the nursery. I begged and cried, pleaded telling my parents not to let me go. But even I even if I didn't want to I had to grow up. So I did, I accepted it. I grew up, but like I said I wasn't really grown up.

I watched my brothers grow and little by little I could see them losing it. Slowly but surely. One day I asked my youngest brother MIchael what he remembers about Peter. He laughed and said,

"Isn't that story Wendy, before mom tucked us in at night? A fairy tale."

Even John who was only one year younger than me was believing that everything that night was a dream. A very vivid dream that was everyday becoming a bit more foggy.

A little bit of more time passed, but there was never a day where I stopped looking through the window. I myself was starting to worry, and beginning to think that everything was a dream. Like John said a very vivid dream indeed.

The night before my 16th birthday I normally would unlock the window for Peter. But tonight I didn't think there would be a difference. So I locked it. Before I went to bed I looked at myself through the mirror on my vanity. I have changed I will never be able to deny that. And I started talking to myself.

"He's not coming," "And even if he was, it's too late. You're growing up."

I looked around my room. It was a small room not much in it. The wall paper was light blue like the sky. And on the ground just above the carpet I painted dandelions and daisies. Bright yellows and whites specks of pastel pink. I looked on the shelves where the fairytales and photo albums where. I looked about my room twirling slowly, looking at every corner every wall. And I stopped. I looked at my bed. That was facing the window. I looked back and forth over and over decided what it is I should do. I then glared at the clock and saw that it was a little passed midnight. And I decided for the bed. I crawled in and tucked myself under the covers.

A few minutes and I was sleeping lightly. At least I was trying to sleep but I hearing stone hitting my window.

I got up irritated. I marched my way to the window and pushed the curtains away. I opened the window and looked down. My face scarlet with irritation. But no one was there. I looked side left and then right. My lips slipped and I said the name

"Peter,"

I sighed and smirked. He wouldn't be here said my mind. I closed the windows a little disappointed to tell the truth. But I didn't lock them. I guess I never can…

I turned around and face to face I was staring at a neck, a color bone, and an ivy green material that was made into a shirt. I stared for a while in disbelief. I looked up to a boy who was grinning down on me. Though this boy was different. He was taller, and his face was more defined. Peter grew up.

"Peter?" I said shyly.

"hmm?" He said.

"D-Did you grow up?" I asked.

He put his arms around me and hugged me. He let go but then he held my hands and said

"Never."

Authors note:

Done I hoped you liked it! Please review, it means a lot. Will update soon, because I had a lot of fun writing this.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Happy Memorial Day! No school but then tomorrow I have finals…. kill me now, do it please. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it, and please review!

Chapter 2

"Y-You said you were going to come back."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Peter gave me a smirk.

I couldn't help but tear up. I was furious at him, but I missed him, and I was just so happy.

"You're ridiculous!" I began to yell already crying.

"W-What? I thought you'd be happy with me here."

"I waited for you, forever. Why now?" I bawled barely getting any words out.

"You're a crybaby!"

"Yes Peter I'm a crybaby, I missed you, I waited for you because you said you were going to come back. I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." I started banging on his chest.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

I stopped, and wiped the tears from eyes.

"Lets go," Peter said as he took my hand.

"Where?"

"Where do you think? Neverland." Peter gave me a look as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"I can't," I said.

"What?"

"Peter, I'm growing up tomorrow,"

"Exactly why we need to get you out of here."

"But wouldn't it just be like last time, I'll eventually come back home, and I won't see you."

"No, this time your coming to stay."

"But my family,"

"I thought you missed me Wendy! I thought this is what you wanted, this is why you kept your window unlocked for years!"

"That's not what I wanted. I wanted to see you and have you take me with you every now and then. Not leave me here waiting! Why did you leave me waiting. WHY! Why? Why."

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" "But I'm sorry."

"I can't stay,"

"Then come with me one last time."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want it to be the last time. I still want to see you, I still want to go with you,"

"But your growing up."

"And what about you?" I said to the older looking Peter Pan.

"Oh, I woke up one morning and all this happened, what do you think happened?"

"What am I suppose to think happened?"

"I had to grow, a little! Only a little I am not an adult! Not yet at least, a little more and I'm done for."

"Why did you have to grow?"

"Because you were growing…" Peter blushed. "But you were about to grow up and I can't have that happen."

"Peter,"

"So you have to come with me and stay forever!"

"I can't, my family,"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you grow up."

He took me over his shoulder and he went flying out the window. Higher and higher.

"No! Put me down! Peter!"

"Okay."

And he just dropped me, more then 100 feet in the sky and he just dropped me. And I came flying down and I swore my heart stopped before ticking faster then the seconds.

I screamed and Peter flew below just in time to catch me.

I had tears starting to form. I was so relieved.

"You will never stop being a crybaby won't you Wendy." Peter teased.

And thats when the tears really started to fall.

"I hate you Peter!" I cried. "Why do you have to do that to me!"

"Jeez I'm sorry Wendy, but I never meant to scare you that much. It was a joke."

"Sometimes your jokes go a little to far." I cried.

"Do you still want to stay home?" Peter asked.

"I'll never be able to see you more then," and I hugged him.

"Is that a yes? Are you going to stay?" Peter exclaimed.

"I don't know."

"Then I'll make you have the most fun then you ever will have! I'll make you say yes!"

And we began flying again, second star to the right and straight on to morning. I could never forget.

Authors note:

Thank you for reading! And please review!


End file.
